A New World
by DarkRose66
Summary: A poor girl is taken by MECH and turned into a Femme. If that wasn't enough the DJD are now on Earth and she now has there leader's full attention. Tarn XOC Predaking XOC Please Read & Review.
1. Taken

(I don't own Transformers, except my character Shadowrunner (right now known as Amber). For those who are not familiar with horse colors grulla is a grey color. Sorry its a short chapter to start with but its 1:26 in the morning and I've got work in the morning)

Ch 1: Taken

**Amber's POV**

Today started like any other, which was wanting to shoot the rooster at 6:00am for waking me up on a Saturday morning. Mustering the strength and awareness to walk over the window to open it and shout, "Buster Shut Up!"

Silentless. I about ducked back into my room to crash for a few more hours, but got stopped by a loud neigh. Looking back out I saw my horse, Storm.

"Can I at least sleep a little more?" I asked my horse. All I got was a loud snort, which was a clear no.

"Fine I'm coming," I said turning around to get dressed. I came down the stairs whereing my usual torn jeans and tank top, with boots in hand.

"Amber," I heard my mom call me back up the stairs.

"Yeah," I called back up deciding to put my boots on while sitting on the stairs to listen.

"Can you run into town and pick up some things from the hardware store?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Just some nails for the fence. Later today I need to ride up along the fence and replace some of the nails?"

"Ok. I guess I'll feed everyone when I get back."

"If you do this for me I'll feed everyone for ya, well everyone except Storm I take it."

"You got that right. Love ya," I shouted as I ran out the door. As Storm did every morning he was waiting right there at the front door for me. Storm was my best friend in the world and sadly that was probably very literal. He was a large grulla mustang with blue eyes and a bold lightning bolt down his face. Grabbing his bridle and saddle out of his stall and putting it on him. We were on our way away from our little farm to the quiet little town of Jasper, Nevada.

Nice thing about Jasper no one seemed to care about me riding Storm into town. Conceding I did it every day to get to school. Most of the other teens at school teased be for it. Well, Storm and I got we needed, yet not without people asking me to pet Storm. Everything seemed normal.

Well almost everything. It didn't long to notice the black van following us especially when we started out of town. The van started out slow in town and started to speed up as soon as we got passed the last town marker. I was going to let the van pass, but Storm suddenly jumped forward in a full gallop when the van's nose got right at his side. This caused the van to speed up to catch up.

"Whoa!" was all I could say to this. I was guessing the van unnerved Storm as much as me.

"Well, boy these guys want to play cat and mouse. How about we give them a run for their money," I called to Storm. As if he read my mind, Storm turned off road and started running straight into the nearby canyons.

Looking back all I saw was the van struggling, but still behind us.

" Sorry mom," I whispered out loud as I tore open the paper bag containing the nails and let them fall down to the ground behind us to be ran over the van. All I heard was the van shriek to a halt.

"Good boy! I think we lost them!" I was able to shout as we went around a corner, only to be greeted by shearing pain and darkness. The last thing I remembered was Storm falling over me still on his back and the sounds a people shouting.


	2. A New Body

(I don' t own Tranformers, but I own Shadowrunner(Amber). Thanks Dragonjg. Nick if you continue reading I can see how a can incorporate Quickblade into here. He sounds like an awesome character. )

Ch 2: A New Body

**Amber's POV**

I woke up to my entire body being in shear pain. I couldn't move and my vision was blurry. All I could manage to make out was people walking and talking around me. My hearing was slowly coming back, yet I couldn't make out what they were saying.

She closed her eyes hoping to subside her arching head and body, but to no avail. As she lied there all the events flooded back to her all the way up her horse stumbling.

"_Storm!" _ Her mind shouted. Her mind went into different directions when she realized her best friend was nowhere to be found.

"How is the subject doing?" she heard someone speak, as she realized her hearing became clear again. Opening her eyes she hoping her sight was clear again and it was. She saw the people clearer. They wore all black with masks with goggles over their faces. Except for one with scars across his face.

"She is doing well, sir. The procedure went well. All systems are working and her body seems to be accepting the energon," responded one of the masked men.

"_Systems?...Wait, ….energon. What's energon?"_ Amber thought as she heard this.

"Um, sir. I think the subject's come to." A voice beside her startled her. She was able to turn her head a little to see one of the masked men beside her and she also noticed something else he looked small for some reason.

"_What's…going on…. here?"_

**Outside. Normal POV**

"Now what are we doing exactly?" asked a somewhat annoyed Helex.

"Megatron, needs us do a little pest control with some human group called MECH. Apparently, they raided one of the bigger energon mines in this area," answered Tarn, "Kaon is your pet ready."

"Ready when you are. Do you have the corpse for him to sniff?" answered Kaon as he held onto the somewhat calm sparkeater. Tesarus brought his hand, revealing a bloody MECH soldier body from a recent ambush, down for the turned turbofox to sniff.

"Don't you dare bite me," Tesarus said as he eyed the sparkeater. Vos said something old cybertronian , which caused Tesarus to just eye him.

"Alright, I think he has the scent. Shall we?" Kaon said.

"We shall…" Tarn responded to Kaon's comment.

**Back at the Base. Amber's POV**

"We'll your awake," Amber returned her gaze to the unmasked man.

"My name is Silas, the leader of MECH. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"_Oh, I have questions. Like, what the hell is going on here! What the hell did you do to me?" _Amber thought to herself. She wasn't even sure if she could even still speak. She was lost in thought, but continued to listen. However, before the man could continue there was a loud crash and men yelling coming from outside.

Amber lifted her head as far as she could to see what was happening. As well as noticing the rest of her body didn't even look human anymore, it looked metallic if not robotic.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Silas yelled to a man who came in running and wasted no time trying to close the doors to the building.

"The Decepticons found us here sir. There is something that looks like a robotic K-9 tearing thought the cars and helicopters," responded the man.

"Well…what are all standing there for help him close the doors. So we have enough time to prepare," Amber heard the one called Silas order. On that instant everyone started towards the doors to get them shut.

At that same point something told Amber she didn't want to be around what those "Decepticons" or that thing got in here. She started to mess and pull as hard as she could to get out of her restraints.

"Don't even think about it," said one of the men beside her head holding a gun right next to it.

"Don't worry about her right now. Even if she does get free she doesn't even know how to use her weapons," Silas called by the doors, "The rest of you push."

They pushed together. The doors started to close, only to be stopped by a large set of K-9 set jaws and at that same moment Amber got her first hand free.

"_I think it's time to go," _Amber thought as she found was strong enough to get the rest of her limbs free. Getting off what seemed like a giant examine table, she found standing much less walking a new challenge. In short, she fell right to the floor finding that her new legs a little shaky. This was defiantly not her body. She suddenly heard a loud yelp come from the game of tug of war with the door. The creature was gone down below was one of the men holding a weird looking gun, which suddenly turned its direction to her.

"Now be a good girl and stay put," the man said as he watched her trying to stand again. Amber saw them trying to finish closing the door, but struggled on the account of how much damage the creature had done to the door.

"_This maybe my only chance….. It's now or never."_

At that thought with all here strength and balance she bolted for the door . She was able to slip though quickly enough to get out and avoid a gunshot from that gun. However, on the side of that door she didn't expect that site that greeted her.

It was a complete bloodbath. She saw corpses cover the ground. She heard men yelling and firing guns. As well as giant robots? The robots where firing at the men or just stepping on them. She could also hear strangely enough music playing. Glancing around she noticed she got one of the robot's attention, as well as were the music was coming from.

He was big guy, with a deep purple coloring, with piecing red eyes who looked like he was wearing a mask. He watched her closely turning his head half cocked to the side. Everything inside just screamed at her to run. That's when she noticed that one others stopped his relentless pursuit of the men to see what his friend was watching.

Glancing to the side for a second she noticed the forest beside the building. She suddenly heard the doors reopening behind her. That's was all the clue she needed to move. She turned and bolted for the forest. She felt the masked robot's gaze follow her. She figured that she got there she could hopefully lose whoever choose to follow her.

**Tarn's POV**

"Was that a…"

"Yep," Tarn quickly cut Kaon off.

"Do you think she's been making this humans collect energon for her?" Kaon asked in a serious tone.

"No. She ran out of that building instead of in. Not to mention she looked absolutely terrified that I even looked in her direction. Not to mention what Knockout told me about what this group did to Breakdown," Tarn answered still looking in the direction the femme ran. Thinking for a second, "I'll be right back. Well you guys be fine if I leave you guys alone."

"I don't see why not. Where you going Tarn?" called Helex overhearing the conversation.

"Off to collect a new toy," Tarn yelled back. On that note he headed in the direction the femme headed, but not before picking off a few humans as he saw them come out of the building. Heading into the forest he noticed that the femme's trail was actually hard to follow.

"_Either I'm rusty on my tracking skills or this femme is smart."_

As much as he hated to he turned off his music, so hopefully he had a better shot at finding her. He suddenly heard soft foot steps behind him. Turning quickly he was surprised to find no one behind him, until he here a soft snort. Looking down he saw an strange creature following him. Compared to him this thing was tiny, but he was betting this creature was taller than a human. The strange animal watched him before continued on its way past him, as if he didn't exist. Tarn then noticed something this creature had a leash of some sort around its head and what looked like a small gash on its shoulder. Then it hit him this creature was looking for something.

Deciding not wasting any more time with this, he just tapped his foot, which at least encouraged the creature to walk in the opposite direction. Tarn continue the best he could to track the femme.

**Amber's POV**

Amber made it down to a small secluded lake, before she decided to rest. She just collapsed to the ground tried and worn down. Looking up she saw the full moon glow over head. Looking down at the lake at her own reflection she saw how it reflected off her new metallic skin.

She no longer had normal human skin, but a weird metallic skin and covering parts of it was a black plating with a very light blue-purple. Instead of her white blond hair she had a long black and blue-purple cable like braid. The only thing that seemed to stay the same about her was her deep, yet light crystal blue eyes.

"_Is this really me? What did they do to me?" _she thought. Gently touching her face to somehow prove this was her not just a dream, even though she was so much it was.

"What am I?" she said out loud finally finding her voice.

"You're a cybertronian femme, my dear," a deep smooth voice answered her. Amber quickly got up and turned around, only to see the voice belonged to the masked robot from earlier.

"What do you want?" she said with a quick, but shaky voice as she looked around for a way out.

"Just to see how you fit into everything that's all and don't worry I'm not gonna do anything to ya,…..yet," he said to her as well as noticing she was still a little shaky on standing on her legs. Tilting his head and narrowing his eyes he added, "You haven't always been a cybertronian have you?"

"N..n..no, but why would that matter to you? I didn't intervene with your little fight, did I?" she answered watching him closely as he walked closer by a few steps.

"Technically, no. However, you are a femme now and that makes you valuable. As far as intervening with the fight, well that depends on which side you ask. In my option you opened up those humans' base for us to get out job done and over with. Good thing too cause I was tired of hearing Vos whine," he answered while watching her closely as she stepped back.

Amber didn't know what to say next. She knew if she started a fight with this guy she'd lose automatically just due to his size, his weapons not included.

"Oh, where are my manners. What is your name, my dear? My name is Tarn," the mech spoke startling her as he bowed a little. She just stood there a little shocked. Was he acting polite towards her.

"If my thoughts are correct you where human and humans have names. Well, until we find name you a name that suits your new form, so what's your name?" Tarn asked her again.

"Amber. My name's Amber," she finally answered him. Still shaky and cautious, she let Tarn walk fully up to her. She figured she came up to about a little bit over his hip. She felt really short.

"_Figures I was short when I was human and I'm still short as a cybertronian," _Amber thought to herself.

"Hm, Amber. Even for a human name it has beautiful sound to the audio," Tarn spoke right over her. That was, in truth scaring her. Tarn could easily overpower her now.

Tarn spooked her when he bent down to look her eye to eye as he spoke, "Now Amber can I trust you to behave long enough to get on the Nemesis and meet Lord Megatron without making a scene."

"I can try. No promises, but the first robot to come running at me with threatening intention I with be gone faster than you can blink " Amber said starting to tense up.

"Ha, Ha, I will take what I can get," Tarn just laughed. This femme is going to be entertaining.

**Author's Note: To get an idea on what Shadowrunner(Amber) at this point looks like here' a basic pic I drew of her gallery/28912168#/d51sezm


	3. Talking

First Off Thanks To Everyone For The Encouraging Reviews

(I don't own Transformers, just Shadowrunner(Amber). Heads up Tarn and Amber(Shadowrunner) share a moment, but nothing too bad.)

Ch3 : Talking

**Normal POV**

Amber started to follow Tarn back through the forest. She noticed that Tarn was trying getting use to the terrain, so he was constantly stopping to get his footing or to stop himself from slipping.

"wow.." Amber heard Tarn say to himself as he stumbled a bit, "WOW!" Tarn had stepped on a loose rock and went sliding down the side of the mountain. Finally, meeting the bottom. Amber followed downward carefully to see if Tarn was ok. When she got down to him, she saw him standing back up.

"Ow," was all he said as he rubbed his helm and back from the long slide down. He turned as he heard Amber coming down.

"Are you ok?" she managed to ask Tarn in a somewhat worried voice. Tarn just looked at her with curious eyes no one ever asked him if he was ok like that.

"I'm fine. That was fun. How you managed to get this far without sliding like I just did is amazing," Tarn sarcastically answered her along with a sigh.

"I'm use to it, because I used to live in an area like this. Lots of trees, rocks, and deep slopes. Plus, I learned from Storm and the other mustangs how to navigate and walk in these types of terrains," she spoke as her hands debated on whether or not to touch him as to get him to sit back down, "Now sit back down and rest for a minute your head and back should feel better."

Tarn looked at her for a minute and then listened to her and sat back down as he was told.

"Cute and smart, what a combo," Tarn paused for a second, "Who's Storm? What's a mustang?"

"Storm was my mustang that I adopted when he was about 2yrs old and had him every day since. A mustang is a type of horse. They're very smart and hardy horses. They know rough land well," Amber answered him, but then it hit her.

"Where's Storm?" she yelled making Tarn jump.

"What's wrong?" Tarn asked confused. He saw a panicked looked on her face as she started looking around.

"It's Storm. I was riding him when those assholes captured me," Amber was now in a complete panic, "The last think I remember was him falling to the ground well I was on to him."

"On him. Well you defiantly where not always cybertronian," Tarn replied just watching her have a full out panic attack. Then they both heard a snort and the movement of rocks of something coming down where Tarn had slide.

"Storm! You're ok," Amber went straight for the mustang coming down the side of the mountain. Just cuddling the mustang in her arm, came back over to Tarn. Tarn recognized the horse from the creature he saw earlier.

"Long time no see, Storm," Tarn stated sarcastically as he then turned his gaze back to Amber, "If I known this was who you were talking I would have told you I saw him earlier."

Amber looked at Tarn then back to the mustang in her arms.

"I hope you realize you can't take him with us," Tarn spoke in a gentle voice realizing the bond between them. It was a long pause before she spoke with a voice full of sadness that surprised Tarn a bit, "I know. All I needed to know was that he was ok."

"Well bud, guess what. You can go back home now," Amber said as her hands came and gently as she could undo the bridle and saddle, "Now go home now. Whether it be the wild or back at the farm."

Storm just looked up at her. Her looks may have changed but her gentle voice didn't. It was his rider, his friend, and his sister it was Amber.

As hard as it was Amber moved her arms to let the horse jump down and just looked at Amber then Tarn and snorted before taking off. Amber couldn't help, but feel a piece of her heart break at that moment. She felt something warm run down her face. Was she crying? She didn't even know she could in her new body.

"_Great, the last thing I need Mr. Intimating see me do is cry," _Amber thought to herself. That's when she heard Tarn move behind her. In reaction she turned her head a little, only to by Tarn's hand wiping away the tears from her face, "No more of that now."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Especially after what you did to those people," she asked him looking away from him.

"Maybe because you're cooperating with me so nicely, which is a rarity, believe me. Then again maybe it's, because you're a femme that I like," Tarn answered her sweetly. Taking his hand away from the side of her face to under her chin to make her look at him.

"Time to go. The others will be getting ideas. If you catch my drift," Tarn said with an amused look in his eyes.

"_Wow, metal or skin it doesn't matter. I guess all guys are the same on a certain level," _Amber thought to herself.

"I guess so," she replied keeping her thought to herself. Tarn moved his hand as he stood up and then held out his hand to her to help her up.

"Now for the fun part," sarcasm covered Tarn's voice as he spoke well looking up the mountain, "Well fun getting back up at least."

"You really don't like mountains do you?" Amber asked him when she heard his tone.

"Oh, no I give your planet credit for having beautiful areas such as this," Tarn answered her. Tarn walked over to the base of the mountain where he finished his slide at and turned back to Amber and said, "Ladies First."

"Ummm….Thanks I guess. Be careful not to slide again," Amber started back up, "Wait…. why don't you want to go first."

It took Tarn a minute to answer her trying to mask sarcasm, "So I can see how to climb up. That if I slide again it's not you I slide onto"

"Climb up or to have a better view?," Amber asked as she started to hike up.

"_Did I really just ask him that? Stupid," _Amber mentally smacked herself. She could have just sunk to the ground.

"Well you said it not me," Tarn answered her no longer hiding his sarcasm. Amber didn't need to see behind his mask or the slit at the bottom to know he was smiling. She just turned back to climbing and rolled her optics.

"If only you weren't ten times my size," Amber whispered to herself as she continued back up the mountain.

"What?" Tarn asked catching that she said something to herself.

"Nothing," Amber was quick to respond. Yet it distracted her enough not to notice the lose rock she found, causing her to slide right under Tarn.

"And you were worried about me sliding," Tarn laughed at her.

"Wow. I'm super uncomfortable right now," Amber just cringed under Tarn. In her opinion the closer she got to the rock face and away from Tarn's body the better. Causing Tarn to laugh at her more.

"_This is going to be a long climb back up," _Amber thought.

"You can come out any time now, not that I mind," Tarn finally spoke, "I thought you said you knew how to navigate rough areas.

"Shut up," was all Amber could muster as she climbed back up and out from under Tarn, "Shouldn't we be going."

"You're a treat you realize that," Tarn responded as he watched her climb out from under him.

"You're not helping," was all Amber could say.

Author's Note: Well Tarn and Amber(Shadowrunner) seems to of hit it off. Though I have a feeling I might be changing the rating on the story. Well if I do I be sure to let you guys know if and when it happens.


	4. Meeting The Rest Of The Group

(Thanks for all the reviews guys . Sorry I haven't updated for quite some time. Soundwave's(my computer, yes his name is Soundwave) hard drive crashed on me and I had to wait to get him back. Any ways here you go, please enjoy.)

Ch 4: Meeting The Rest Of The Group

(Amber's POV)

After, the fun hike back up the side of the mountain. Tarn and Amber found their way back on track. Tarn lead the way with Amber close behind. Amber couldn't help, but feel nervous at thought of meeting the other robots. She was never good at meeting new people.

"_What will they think of me? What will they do to me? What are Tarn's true intentions?" _Amber couldn't help but think. Tarn seemed unusually friendly with her or was it just her. Amber was deep in thought until the sound of music snapped her out of her train of thought. Listening for it she could have sworn it was coming from Tarn.

"Are you playing that music?" she mustered enough courage to ask Tarn.

"Hm, you noticed," he answered her looking over his shoulder at her. He kept an eye on her waiting for her to reply back.

"Yeah," she responded quietly as she couldn't help but looks away from his gaze, "So you listen to music?"

"Yeah and from being on your planet I must say humans have quite a taste in music. Well, most humans at least. I can't handle what humans call "rap." It's just downright unpleasant," Tarn explained as he turned his gaze in front of him, so he could watch his step.

"Well I guess we can agree on one thing," Amber said, catching Tarn off guard a little.

"Oh yeah. On what?" Tarn asked her.

"On music I guess…. On the fact that I agree with you on rap or as my mom calls it "rap crap," Amber said with a bit of a laugh remembering her mother's words.

"Your mom sounds smart on that fact," Tarn replied back to her as he laughed with her.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Tarn asked this time catching Amber off guard.

"Mostly celtic or folklore rock. Plus I was raised on country music, so country also," she replied. She waited for Tarn to answer only for him just to stop dead in his tracks and her running into him.

"Little close aren't we," was the only remark he made as he glanced back at her for a sec before returning his attention to his surroundings. Amber was tempted to smack him for that one, but didn't . She worried more for why he stopped so suddenly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, but Tarn didn't respond.

"Stay put," he said as he motioned with his hand to stay. Tarn walked off the trail. Amber only watched until he disappeared into the trees. Something defiantly has his undivided attention. Then it hit her.

She could run if she wanted to. She was free to do so now. Tarn was gone and since he wasn't use to the terrain yet she get far away. She could just go back into the direction that they came. That way she wouldn't run the risk of running into the other robots. She wanted to especially with how Tarn was with her. He was sarcastic towards her and she hated to admit it to herself, but half that sarcasm sounded like he was flirting with her, which just made her shudder. Then again, he didn't kill her out right either, when he clearly could off. He could of, but he didn't. It still made her wonder why. In addition to that, she didn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't go home, because she didn't want her mother to see her like this. Plus, she didn't have a clue where she was. However, with her wanting to leave something inside told her, she didn't want to. But why?

"I'm back," Tarn's smooth voice called to her sweetly snapping Amber out of her train of thought. She saw him come out of the trees a back down to the trail, but the sight of blood on one of his hands threw her off and made her optics widen a little.

"Oh this. I found one of the MECH humans trying to limb away. It's a good thing we were out here," he explained with a smile in his eyes. She just looked away.

"You're not use to blood are you?" he asked her asked as he walked up to her. It scared her as she felt his hand come under her chin and turn her head to look at him. She look right into his blood red eyes as spoke, "Don't worry you'll get use to it? We all do."

Taking his had away they continued on their way. As they entered a clearing she recognized the building. She about backed up when she saw all the bodies that littered the ground and blood that lied in puddles all around the ground. Her attention however turned to the group of mechs talking.

"_That's probably Tarn's friends," _ Amber thought nervously to herself. As they got closer.

"You guys missed me," Tarn shouted to the group in a joking tone.

" About time Tarn," the large mech with a large red X on his face called back.

"Is your shadow the femme that ran off?" asked the red one.

"Yeah. Be nice though it took me a lot to get her to come back with me. Speaking of which I'd like you to meet Amber. Say hello, Amber ," Tarn answered him as he moved to the side to quick for her to react to show her to his group. Amber just waved to them, wanting to kill Tarn for doing that. She could of lived without that. The small mech around her size said something to Tarn in a language she didn't understand.

"Nope. Not yet at least," was all Tarn said with humor in his voice. Amber then felt something sniffing her. She looked down to see a large robotic fox with a torn ear sniffing her.

"Kaon you might want to grab him," the blue told the red one, which she assumed was Kaon. At that moment the fox suddenly surprised them all just sat down, ears down and its tail began to wag.

"He's never done that before," Kaon spoke dumbfounded. Amber didn't understand why they all looked so dumbfounded. The fox just stayed put beside Amber, so like with any other animal she met she just put her hand down for it to smell only for it respond with it shoving its muzzle in her hand, encourage her to pet her.

"Be careful he likes to bite," she heard Tarn say in a warning Tarn.

"No kidding. Whether he be a sparkeater or sparkchewer, he's still a vicious killer," she heard Kaon add to Tarn's comment. To that, she just reached behind the fox's one good ear and started scratching. The fox just leaned into her and its tail just wagged faster.

"Oh yeah, he's a real killer," Amber replied to both of them as she bent down and start scratching the fox's neck with her other hand.

"What the hell!? I pet him, I tries to rip my hand off! She pets him he acts like an over grown puppy!" the mech with the X on his face yelled. Which just caused the rest of them to laugh, starting with Tarn.

"I don't know Tesarus. Maybe he just doesn't like you," Kaon mangered to muster out between laughs.

"Amber, don't worry. I think you'll fit just fine. Now I think we should head back to the ship," Amber heard Tarn say behind her. Amber stopped scratching the fox as Kaon walked over and hooked a chain to a collar around the fox's neck and walked it away. The others moved on as well. She stood there as she watched them walk away, until she felt Tarn's hand on her lower back push her forward. She response by walking forward. Unsure what was going to happen next.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Tarn spoke in a gentle voice low enough for only them to hear.

Author's Note: There's Chapter 4. Please enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think. Next Amber's going to get meet the rest of the Decepticons. I'm even thinking about having Shockwave make an appearance.


	5. A Gentle Spark

(Thanks for all the amazing feedback, however to the one guest as of right now Amber is sticking with the 'Cons. I like the Autobots, but I love the Decepticons more.

Author's Note: I also decided to add another one my characters. His name is Knightfang. Knightfang is a gold & black dracon(a cybertronian that is dragon like in nature. In short, instead of being humanoid when it transforms from vehicle mode it's a dragon. Most are dangerous and aggressive. I may add some more of my dracons). He loves medieval times. He fights with mostly his sword, dagger, tail, and claws. Its rarity for him to use his jaws, unlike most dracons. Knightfang is actually very calm for a dracon. He practice's the ways of chivalry and honor. There is a picture of him or any of my dracons on my deviantart account).

Chapter 5: A Gentle Spark

(Tarn's POV)

"This is the spot. Kaon radio up to the ship. Tell them to activate the groundbridge and that we found a little stray," Tarn called to Kaon as he looked down at Amber. The little female hadn't spoken since she pet the sparkeater. She just kept close to his side and was looking down, making hard for him to read her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her quietly enough to get just her attention.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," she answered him as she looked up at him. Giving him a chance to look into her ice blue optics.

"Thinking about what? Your awfully quite," Tarn asked to see if he could keep her talking with him.

"Sorry, I'm always quiet when I'm around new people. I was just thinking what's going to happen now, I guess. Wondering what's going to happen when I meet your Lord Megatron. If I'm even going to survive to see tomorrow," Amber answered him returning her attention to the ground. Tarn sensed fear and uncertainty in her voice, which would of usually humored him, but not this time. He just ruled it to, she didn't do anything. This wasn't her choice. As cute as she was, she didn't choose to look like this.

"Well since you aren't in a fraction, you're a femme, and a sweet one at that. I don't think Lord Megatron will be too harsh on you. Worse case I think he'd have you put in the brig till he decides what he wants to do with you," He explained trying to make it as painless as possible. He was actually hoping that Lord Megatron would let him keep her.

"Perfect," was all Tarn heard her say. At the moment the groundbridge opened.

(Amber's POV)

"What's that?" Amber couldn't help but ask Tarn out of curiosity. As they watched the rest of the D.J.D. enter.

"It's a groundbridge. Think of it as a doorway," Tarn explained was he gently pushed her forward toward it, "Don't be afraid."

"Easy for you to say," was all Amber could to say to him as both of them walked though. The other side was amazing to say the least. She couldn't help, but look around. She saw another robot at what looked like a control board watch as they came in. He tilted his head to the side to see her.

"Who is she?" he demanded.

"Remember that little stray Kaon told you about when he called for the groundbridge?" Tarn asked he walked up right behind her. Resulting in the robot just responding by backing up a bit and shaking his head nervously as if he just realized who he was talking to. It didn't take much to see that he was terrified of Tarn, which just made her more curious about the guy.

"Good," Tarn mused as he continued on his way with Amber right behind him.

"_Damn, that guy was terrified of Tarn. I know he can be a jackass, but why? What did I just walk into," _Amber thought to herself as she followed Tarn as they walked on. Other robots passed by them or the other way around. Strangely the majority of them looked the same. If they didn't have wheels up on their arms they had what looked like wings, but all of them seemed to avoid eye contact with Tarn. That came to door that Tarn stopped at.

"Stay put. I'm going to see if Lord Megatron's in a good mood," Tarn told her.

"No problem there," Amber responded.

"Good girl," Tarn said with a gentle, but sarcastic voice as he turned towards the door as it opened and he entered. Amber just stood be the door with her back to the wall.

"_Ok. Don't panic. Just stand still and don't make eye contact," _ Amber repeated to herself in her head as she stood there with her eyes closed.

"Your new," a voice woke her from her mental chant. Amber opened her eyes to see a dragon type robot. He was black and gold with blue eyes. Amber saw a huge sword and dagger attached to his side. He had to be at least around the Kaon's size it not a little taller.

"Who are you?" he asked but instead of the demanding tone like the other one he spoke with a very calm gentle voice.

"I'm Amber. I'm the "stray" that Tarn and his friends found," Amber answered him. He shocked her by bowing a little to her.

"Tarn hmmm….. Be careful around him, alright," he warned.

"Why?" Amber asked. Just at that moment the door opened beside her and Tarn popped his head out and said, "Come on. He's ready to meet you."

Tarn looked at the other mech she was talking to. Amber noticed though unlike the others, this robot didn't show Tarn any fear or any sign of submission, he just stood there starting at him.

"Is he bothering you?"

"No. He was just curious about who I was," Amber answered him.

"Oh I'll bet he is," Tarn said with a clear warning to the other mech as he walked back in. Amber obediently followed him giving the dragon bot one last look.

Amber felt fear completely take over as she walked in, but she was smart enough not to show it. She saw a huge metallic gray mech yelling at slender one with wings.

"The large one is Lord Megatron and the toothpick with wings is Commander Starscream," she heard Tarn whisper to her as they approached.

"Is this her Tarn?" Megatron asked Tarn as his eyes rest on her.

"Yes my lord," Tarn answered him with the outmost respect. Amber kept as quiet as possible. As scared she was she knew if he spoke to her, she'd have to respond.

"Tarn tells me you came out of the MECH base and he seems to be under the assumption that you haven't always been cybertronian. That MECH may have something to do with that. Is he correct?" Megatron asked her startling her.

"Yes, sir. He is correct," Amber responded as respectfully as she could.

"So that means you have an idea of what MECH is up to," Starscream shouted in her face.

"All due respect it kind of hard to know about something if your unconscious," Amber couldn't help, but snap back.

"Why you little…."

"Don't even think about it," Tarn cut Starscream off as he got ready to move Amber in case of attack.

"She has a point Starscream," Megatron looked down on the Commander.

"Soundwave hacked the MECH database well everything went on. Whatever they where up to won't stay secret for too long," Megatron turned his attention back to Amber, "You'll meet Soundwave latter to fill him in on anything that's not in MECH's archives that you know. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," was all Amber could say as she thought, _"Ok, who's Soundwave?"_

"Good," was the last he said to her, before returning his attention to Tarn, "Take her to Knockout or Shockwave, to make sure she's fit. You can introduce her to everyone else latter."

"Yes my lord," Tarn said with a bow. Amber followed his lead and bowed as well, then followed him out of the room. Amber felt like she could breathe again, if she could even breathe anymore.

"Not bad. I'm impressed," Tarn happily mused as he was leading her down the hall, "Most bots lose it and completely pass out or try to get away and get killed."

"I'm not far from it," was all she could say making Tarn laugh.

"Come now it wasn't that bad. I think he really liked you," Tarn reasoned with her, "In fact your probably impressed him with your level of respect."

"Well you asked me to show him respect and I was raised to respect authority," Amber spoke. Then a question popped in her head, "So stupid question. Who was talking to me well I was waiting for you?"

"His name is Knightfang. He's a dracon. Megatron said when they came here to Earth they found him. He was in the Hunters' Pack for the Decepticons back on Cybertron. When our planet went dark he was one of many that was dispersed into space and haven't been seen for cycles," Tarn answered her looking back to see her reaction.

"It doesn't seem like you like at all," She stated, hoping not to get on his bad side.

"I honestly don't care for him much. He hasn't strayed from our cause yet. Even after being on this planet for years and picking up human traditions and customs," Tarn continued, "Dracons aren't known to be very stable around tight conditions with normal mechs, much less with femmes. "

"You make him and others like him sound like animals. He seemed really calm, even polite," Amber noted out loud.

"Most of them act like animals, so it's hard not to call them so. None the less just keep an eye out for him. Calm or not don't undercut him. I've seen mechs big as me get tore apart by a single dracon that wasn't him," Tarn said as he stopped and turned to look her dead in the eye to make sure she understood. Then he changed his tone to say, "Now we're going to see who is available to check you out."

Amber could think about all that she heard and saw, but really bothered her is what that Knightfang said to her about Tarn. She had to admit though Tarn's music was at least offered some comfort and she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Reaching the medic bay she assumed, all they heard was blood curdling screams. The doors opened up.

"Ladies first. Oh, one little thing you should know about Knockout he has an ego bigger than he is, be careful not to insult him," Tarn mused in her ear.

"Charming," was she could say before walking in with Tarn right behind her.

A red bot seemed hard at working fixing one of the winged bots like she saw earlier. She could sense Tarn looking down at her. He probably could sense her curiosity and fear from all of this going on. The robot didn't seem to realized they even walking in as he worked on his screaming patient.

Tarn suddenly cleared his throat making her jump, "Knockout, how you've been? I have a new patient for you to meet."

"Be with you in a minute. Those damned wreckers sneaked attacked these seekers. The ones who've survived have been hiding up here to get treated," Knockout responded still not looking up from the seeker's damaged chest. Amber saw all the deep gashes and tears in the bot's body and couldn't help, but feel sorry for him.

"Isn't Shockwave here now? Scientist or not, Shockwave still has medic training, Tarn asked him.

"True, but you know his reputation for experimenting on patients. Not to mention with that Predacon lurking in his lab no one wants to be down there. Not that I blame them," Knockout stated.

"_Experimenting?...Predacon? Why does that not sound good?"_ Amber thought to herself, as she felt herself beginning panic internally. She felt a reassuring nudge from Tarn as he spoke, "So do you want me to take your patient down to see him if you so backed up."

"Maybe a good idea, but I'd at least like to meet him…"

"Her," Tarn cut him off. Knockout finished clenching something in the seeker's chest and turned around. All he did was smirk when he saw her.

"If this a mech, then this defiantly the best looking one I've ever seen," Tarn said sarcastically as Knockout came over to check her out.

"I'd say. Where'd you find this gem?" Knockout turned his attention to Tarn.

"She's an end result of that human group, MECH's, experiment," Tarn began to explained to Knockout as well as the entire attack and how they met.

Amber couldn't help, but walk around the medic bay as the two talked. She walked up to the seeker that Knockout was working on. His chest was open, she could see his insides. He was also missing one of his wings. It looked like it was completely torn off. He was silver with a black face, which he turned to see who was beside him with his red visor glowing showing that he was awake. She could see he was in much pain despite the fact he couldn't use facial expressions. All she could do is offer him a sympathetic, but encouraging look and had gentle hand on his shoulder. She whispered softly, "If it helps any, think of something you like to do and focus on that instead of the pain." The seeker just nodded his head a little then laid his head back to a resting position. She didn't realize she was being watched as she comforted the poor bot.

(Tarn's POV)

Both mechs watched the femme beside the seeker. The seeker had just nodded his head and rested his head again. He couldn't help, but wonder what she had said to the badly wounded seeker to get him to stop screaming like that. They could hear the seeker's fans take in air and just release it as if relaxing from a long day.

"She's got a gentle spark," Knockout spoke to Tarn only loud enough for them to hear, "That seeker had been screaming since he got in here. He stopped when you two got in here. Hm, amazing."

"True. If she doesn't fight in the ranks, she'd be a good nurse to keep around," Tarn said then added sarcastically, "Though if you'd touch her. I'd kill you."

"Possessive aren't we," Knockout said a bit annoyed looking up at the large mech. Tarn just watched Amber comeback over, unaware of what was said.

"Well sympathies to you my dear. I've had a major loss thanks to MECH as well. They mutilated my partner, then used his body. If nothing else they gave you a chance to join the winning team. The name is Knockout and you are?" Knockout spoke as she walked back over.

"Amber. It's nice to meet you." Amber responded.

"Well for right now its Amber. We'll have to find you a more suitable name now," Tarn added for her getting both Knockout and Amber's attention.

"That's right. If Megatron's wanting you looked over you might have just earned a spot," Knockout just smiled at her, "Regrettably I have to finish tenting to these seekers, so you'll have to see Shockwave. "

"I take her down there then and leave you to your work, doctor. Good day," said Tarn as he turned to leave trusting Amber was behind him.

"It was nice to meet you Amber. I'll be sure to keep you updated on your new seeker friend," Knockout called to Amber with a one last friendly smile as they left.

"Next stop, Shockwave's lab. At this rate you're going to be meeting everyone before you get looked over," Tarn commented as they walked down the hall.

"And that's a bad thing?" Amber asked him.

"Not really. As long as Shockwave clears you," Tarn answered her. That's when he heard her just stop dead in her tracks and heard her ask, "If he doesn't clear me?"

"To put in nicely, you may be an experiment or a snack for his new pet," Tarn answered to trying to be gentle about it. He grew to like this femme, even if she was human at one point she was entertaining and she had such a strange ability he couldn't place.

"Don't worry about it. If his pet has any reaction to like the Kaon's sparkeater did. You might just win him over for sure…or at least enough for him to want to get to know you more," Tarn said trying get the now very petrified femme to move, "If all goes we'll go visit your seeker buddy."

"Ok," was all she said as she walked back to him so they could continue on their way. He knew that wasn't to encouraging for her.

"At least you're not Starscream," Tarn spoke now trying to left her mood and take mind off what could happen.

"Why do you say that?" she asked gaining her curiosity.

"Cause they way Shockwave looks at Starscream like he's ready to blow his head off. Apparently, Starscream left him when his spacebridge collapsed back on Cybertron and his eye got shot out and even thought he said Starscream's answer was "logical" you can tell he hasn't forgiven him," Tarn answered her in his normal deep smooth voice. He turned his head a little to see her reaction.

"I'd be mad too," she responded before asking, "Um, just curious: What's a seeker? Both you and Knockout both called that guy a seeker."

"A seeker is a flying Decepticon. Starscream, as much as a loud mouth as he is, is a good example. In fact that Seeker you where comforting is one of his armada or was. With that damaged wing he may be forced to turn to being a muscle care like some of the other vehicons or be forced to be stuck here."

(Amber's POV)

"Ah, rough. Poor guy," was all she said.

"Don't feel too bad for him. Its quiet common. Just be happy he isn't dead or a traitor," Tarn mused the last word.

"_Why did he just say traitor like that? What is his duty here?"_

"You know I might just leave you down here after he clears, so he can teach you. Since I'm sure I'll have work to be getting to soon," Tarn spoke breaking her train of thought. Now that didn't sound reassuring at all.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please let me know what you think. For anyone wondering Hunters' Pack is a made up Decepticon group I made up for the dracons. Since they are animalistic in nature it makes them excellent trackers and hard to evade if you were tracked by one. Knightfang however can still track anyone easily. He knows how to suppress his animalistic nature and hardly if at all shows it. If you want to know more about my dracons just ask.


	6. Little Shadow

(Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy the new chapter. I hope no one minds me trying to incorporate the new season of Transformers Prime in here.)

Chapter 6: Little Shadow

(Amber's POV)

Tarn's music just seemed to echo throughout the halls of the new level. She didn't see any of the troops or seekers like the upper levels. It really creeped her out, it kind of made her happy to be with Tarn. Even if she didn't say it to his face. She started noticed that Tarn had slowed his pace, so they were now walking side by side. This made her feel more at ease, but she still had an uneasy feeling about him. Especially how he spoke about traitors, which had chills running up her back. Tarn seemed to sense her tension and finally spoke, "So are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"Can't complain. I'm not dead yet," Amber answered him making him laugh a little. She then added, "I mean everyone seems so nice."

"Hard not to be. You know how to behave and treat higher authority, considering what you have been though," Tarn spoke seemingly glad to have started a conversation with her.

"That's not what I mean," she stated getting him to turn his head and look at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Tarn asked confused.

"No one except my mom and animals have been really nice to me, I guess," she said. She could see confusion in his eyes, "I've never really had any friends, except animals. I think most people found me too strange."

"Can't see why? Then again I'm from a different planet so I can't say much on the strange part," He joked trying to get her mood up, he got a small laugh from her, "Hey, that's a first."

"First what?" she asked.

"A laugh. I haven't heard you laugh before. Granite there hasn't been much to laugh been much to laugh about since we met," Tarn answered her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a slight hug. Amber didn't see the hug coming, if she was still human she knew she'd be blushing. Her father was the only guy to ever hug her, so Tarn hugging her caught her completely off guard. She couldn't help, but look up at him.

"As far as friends go. Besides just me and my little group, I'm sure you'll make plenty more here," he said with his arm still around her shoulders, "I'm sure that seeker you were by in the medic bay considers you a friend already."

"We're here sweetspark," Tarn mused as they came to the door, "Ready to meet Shockwave?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Tarn laughed as the door opened, "Just keep your head down."

"Ladies first," Tarn nudged her forward. She didn't know if it was that fact they haven't seen anyone down there or that she heard that everyone, while minus a few, was scared of this Shockwave she was now very terrified. Though she did her best not to show it. She heard Tarn bend down behind her, "I can feel you shaking."

"That's a logical response for anyone new walking into my lab, Tarn. As bright as you are, you should realize that," a deep voice came beside them in a less lit part of the lab.

"Sorry Shockwave. You've got a point," Tarn addressed a huge mech that walked out of the shadowed part of the lab. The first thing that caught her attention was the mech's one red eye and giant gun on his arm. What looked like metal antennas at the side of his head seemed to move to show that she had his full attention.

"I take it your little shadow is the new guest," Shockwave asked as he turned his attention to Tarn.

"Yeah. This is Amber," Tarn introduced her as he nudged her a little, "Say hi."

"Hi," was all she could say. Shockwave gave her a little node of acknowledgment.

"Knockout was too busy to see her? I guess he would be too busy tending to all those seekers," he said as he walked up to them. She was defiantly feeling intimated now, but with Tarn's arm on her, she couldn't turn or move.

"_If this guy is trying to intimate me…..it's working."_

"Yeah. He seemed to have his hands full. In fact, when we came in he had his hands in a screaming patient," Tarn told him, "Sweetspark, here actually got the patient to be quiet."

Shockwave just looked at her for a minute before speaking, "Alright I'll look her over. Right now Predaking is resting now that I got him fixed, so I have time."

"Sounds good ….pardon me for a sec please," Tarn let her go for a minute and turned from her and Shockwave to seemingly talk to himself.

"_These guys get more confusing by the minute," _Amber thought.

"Com link," she heard Shockwave speak behind her.

"Pardon," was all she said as she turned to look up at him.

"He's talking on a com link. All Cybertronians have one. It's a key tool of communication when two of same group are not in same area," Shockwave explained.

"Ah," she said understanding that Tarn wasn't completely insane, completely.

"That was Kaon, Megatron had another job for us to do. Would it be ok if I left her here?" Tarn asked walking back over to them.

"Yeah. If your still gone if I clear her I'll have her help around here?" Shockwave answered him well giving her a glance.

"Sounds good," Tarn told Shockwave. He then bent down to Amber's level and said, "Be good. I'll see you soon. I hope."

He then let the bottom of his faceplates to touch the top of her head to mimic a sort of kiss. I rose and turned to live, "Oh, Shockwave she seems to be good with animals and that sort of stuff, so she may be good to have look after Predaking while you're busy."

That was the last she heard from Tarn as the door shut behind him. She felt scared now that Tarn left her. Left her with someone she wasn't familiar with. Well she wasn't familiar with him either, but she had a chance to chat with him.

"Come," was all she heard form Shockwave as he turned to walk from the door, expecting her to follow. Knowing just on gut instinct not to tick him off she followed his order. Far as labs go this one was big. Megatron must let him "play" a lot down here. She followed him into what looked like an examination room.

"Have a seat," he ordered pointing to what looked like an examining table as he walked over to get something. She followed his orders and walked over to the table and climbed up and sat down.

"If I heard correctly you're the result of a human experiment, correct?" Shockwave finally spoke.

"Yes sir," Amber answered him. He came over and stood in front of her. Even with her sitting on the table Shockwave was still bigger then her. He had to be about as big as Tarn, if not Megatron. In his hand he had what looked like a flashlight, like what a doctor would use to check your eyes.

"Alright I want you to follow the light with your optics…..eyes I mean. I'm sure you had the same test with your human doctors," he said as he moved the light across her eyes. She did as she was told and followed the light.

"Good. Seems normal. When you where human did you have any eye conditions?" he asked as he walked back over to a tray he had set up and walked back over.

"No. None that I've know of," she answered.

"Anything broken or damaged when you where human?"

"Surprisingly no. Considering I worked with many different types animals that could have killed me," she answered again. This time gaining a twitch from his antennas as if she just peaked his interest.

"Alright I need you to lay down on the table so I can run a scan over you so I can see if everything is in the right place so to speak," Shockwave spoke, "And don't move and I won't strap you down."

Amber did what she was told and laid straight and flat on the table. As a beam of light suddenly flowed over her up and down, but she stilled didn't move in.

"Ok. You can sit up now," she heard Shockwave call over, "Settle my curiosity tell me, what kind of animals did you work with?"

"Well before we moved I worked at a zoo. I got to work with large reptiles, big cats, and hoofed animals. Now, I work with mustangs and reptiles," she answered him as she sat up.

"Judging by your size right now, you weren't very big as a human where you. What kind of reptiles did you work with?" Shockwave continued with his questions. It seemed like he was looking for something in her answers, but what?

"No I wasn't very tall, still not either," she remarked, "At the zoo I got to work with everything from the crocodilian family, komodo dragons, and different snakes. Venomous, non-venomous, and constrictors. At home now I have a full-grown Asian water monitor and a baby ball python. Not to mention my dear cousin wants to send me his 5ft alligator to look after him well he's in college."

Shockwave just perked his antennas up and stared at her. It was a moment before he spoke, "That is impressive."

"Well, reptiles remind me of their ancient relatives, dinosaurs. I've always had a fascination with prehistoric creatures," She stopped talking as she watched him put something into what looked like a computer.

"Then you'd like Predaking." Shockwave finally spoke not taking his eye from the screen, "He's a prehistoric predacon from out world. A predacon would be our version of a dinosaur just probably more dangerous. Now, I'll be right back I need to see to a project I was working on, before you and Tarn arrived. If anything on this screen goes off at all let me know when I return."

"Yes sir," was all she said hoping she didn't cross any lines as she watched him walk out. Hoping even more he didn't decide to come back and see what made her tick. The thought made her shudder. She took the chance to lay back and rested her head and closed her eyes, so she could think about all of this. She didn't notice she was about to have company.

"_What I'm I going to do? How was my mom taking me being gone?" _Amber thought. When the thought of her mom crossed her mind. She felt her heart or whatever kept her alive now ache. She wanted to see her. Just to let her know she was ok. She covered her eyes with her hands, so if Shockwave came back in he wouldn't see her cry if she started. It was bad enough Tarn seen her cry. She suddenly felt something nudge her leg. She shot up only to be greeted by a very big guest, that wasn't Shockwave. This was a much bigger creature. It looked like a giant mechanical dragon. As much she wanted to, she knew better then to scream or run. It would only provoke an attack.

"Hey, big boy. Easy now," she spoke softly and she got a soft purr in return as it continued to sniff her from foot to head. As it got close to her face to sniff she got a clear view of its teeth and mandibles. Deciding she wasn't a treat it just laid on the floor beside the table still towering over her and seemingly just laid its head in her lap as if to say "pet me, please."

She just started to rub the side of his head, which it seemed to enjoy.

"Bing"

Amber turned her head to look at the computer screen, then back to the creature whose head was about bigger then she was. She continued to rub and scratch its head.

"Um… I'm going to call Shockwave back here so please don't take a bite out of me," she notified the beast, a purr and a blink of the eyes is all she got for a response. However, she called him, Shockwave reentered the room.

"I see you meet Predaking already. Did anything comeback up on the computer?"

"Yeah. I head a chime come from it," she answered then added, "Is he always this friendly?"

"No. I've never seen him behave like this. It must be since you're the only femme around," he simply stated as he walked over to the computer and stated working again.

"Not to bother you, but what do you mean the only femme around?" she asked now really curious yet scared to know the answer.

"Females are very scarce in our race. Why do you think Tarn and the others are so friendly with you?" Shockwave answered her as he peeked his head over shoulder to see her action, "Why do you think Megatron wants you looked over?"

"If it wasn't for your pet's head lying in my lap, I think I'm going to pass out," Amber spoke actually one the verge of passing out.

"Don't worry about it now. Now that you've made friends with Predaking, I'd personally love to see any mech walk up to you with any of those intentions. You'd be lucky if Tarn could get near you now," Shockwave said seemingly trying to reassure her.

"Reassuring," was all she said as she petted the purring predacon in her lap.

Author's Note: I hope your enjoying the story so far. I also hope I'm doing an ok job at blending the story and the new season ok. I hope you like Amber's new "bodyguard."


	7. A New Name

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Whether Amber meets Soundwave or gets her new name, well you will have to read and find out.

Chapter 7: A New Name

(Amber's POV)

Amber just watched the huge mech work. She was still working out all he said in her head. The predacon must have sensed her discomfort, because he nuzzled her more. She could only smile at the mechanical dragon.

"Soundwave is on his way down to talk to you," Shockwave finally spoke, getting both Amber and the Predacon's attention.

"Um ok," was all she said looking back at the predcon who was still staring at Shockwave.

"Soundwave isn't much of the talker, so you'll most likely just have to tell him what happened," Shockwave explained still looking at the computer screen.

"Wait, I thought that's why Tarn brought me down here?" she asked confused.

"You were brought to me so I could examine you and from what I can see you're completely healthy, as if you were a natural born cybertronian," Shockwave said as he turned from his computer.

"Meaning?" was all she could say as the large mech walked over her till he towered over her again.

"Meaning, you get to live for now…. Come. If you're bored you can sort some things for me while you wait," Shockwave answered her as he turned to lead her out of the examine room.

"Ok," she answered him. She turned her attention back to the predacon head in her lap, "Ok sweetheart you need to move, so I can stand."

(Shockwave's POV)

Shockwave stopped turned back to command the predacon to move, only to see him standing and moving on his own when the young femme asked him to. It seemed strange to him that a complete stranger could get the predacon to listen. It was logical that it was, because she was female.

He led her into his lab and to the computer there. He turned to see where she was and he about turned into her.

"A little close aren't we little shadow," was all he said. Odd he was really good at determining where someone was, but he couldn't tell how close she was. Then again with the large predacon following her, it wouldn't be hard for her to mask her footsteps. But from what he could tell she wasn't trying too.

"Sorry. I didn't want to get lost," was all she said, obliviously still sidetracked.

"You see this list," he pointed out on the computer screen, "There CNA scans that I did. I want you to sort them into these different files based in their info. Like who is capable if flight and who is not. Any questions?" he finished explaining what he wanted her to do.

"Um….how about….how would I go about understanding the language?" she asked looking right at him with curious optics. For the next couple of minutes he explained their language and how to work the computer. He had to admit she was a fast learner.

"Anything else you need to know?" he asked before he moved.

"No I think I've got it. If anything comes up I'll let you know," she said with a little node of her head.

"Good. If he bothers you, little shadow, let me know," he told her pointing to Predaking who made himself comfortable by lying on the floor by the computer.

"He's ok," she said as she just looked at the predacon.

"I'll be working on the table behind you," he said as he walked over to the table. He went back to his work he had already started before the interruption came. Time seemed to pass by slowly for both of them. Shockwave just kept his work, while looking up at the young femme from time to time.

(Amber's POV)

Once Shockwave had shown her how to understand the language and the how to work the computer, she felt like she could relax a little. Maybe because it gave her something to do. It may not be a sketch pad or book, but it was something and she never minding something new to do. The only thing that struck her was that Shockwave had yet to call her by her real name. He called her Little Shadow and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"_Ok I know I'm short, but there's a limit somewhere," _ Amber thought as she continued sorting the different files on the list. She couldn't help, but watch Predaking observing everything she was doing on the screen, _"Talk about focused."_

"Shadow come here," she heard Shockwave call her.

"_At least he didn't call me little this time," _ Amber thought as she turned around and saw a tall and slender mech standing beside Shockwave. She did as she was told and walked over to them. The slender mech just watched as she walked up. She remembered seeing him when she met Megatron, but never heard him speak.

"This is Soundwave," Shockwave introduced him, "He is the one that you will explain what happened. He doesn't like to talk, so you'll just have to explain. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she answered all she could do was stare at the quiet mech as he gestured her to follow. She did so willingly. Soundwave surprisingly led her back into the exam room. He stopped short and quickly turned around to face her. Amber had to do a dead stop to keep herself from running into him.

"I guess I should begin right?" she asked Soundwave who only gave her an encouraging node. So from there on, for what seemed like hours, Amber explained to the silent mech what she could remember from her experience. All he did was node or tilt his head as he listened. When she finished he just nodded his head in what seemed like a silent thanks, then he lead her back to Shockwave.

"Thank you for coming down Soundwave. Let me know what Lord Megatron's verdict is about Shadow here," Shockwave thanked Soundwave who just nodded at them both them and left with a final glance at Amber. Shockwave then looked down at the little femme and said, "I see that it went well. How many of the files did you sort?"

"I think all of them. I'd double check though," she said as she followed Shockwave to the computer. She was got welcomed back by Predaking who gave her a loud purr.

"Everything seems to be in order here. You're a fast learner," Shockwave said as he turned and looked at her.

"Thanks. My mom said I always had a knack at picking up new things," Amber said as she just looked down at the thought of her mom came across her mind. Shockwave just raised his antennas up in curiosity at the mention of her mother. Silence filled the air, but the silence didn't last long.

"Did you miss me?" Tarn's voice broke the silence as he walked into the room. He walked up to Amber eyes smiling, giving indication that his job went well.

"How was she Shockwave?" Tarn asked the one eyed mech who just stood there unfazed by the DJD leader.

"She was well behaved and healthy from what I can see Tarn," he explained.

"Sounds good," Tarn responded about to put his hand on Amber's shoulder only to get a growl from Predaking.

"What's with him?" Tarn asked Shockwave as he turned to meet Predaking's head right beside his.

"It seems that Predaking has taken a liking to her, so mind yourself," Shockwave explained as he turned back to work on the computer, "Did you talk to Lord Megatron yet?"

"Yeah. He decided to let her stay," Tarn started explaining to Shockwave well keeping a warily eye on the growling predacon beside him. Amber could have jumped for joy they she wouldn't be killed, but didn't out of fear of making a fool of herself.

"What about a new name?" Shockwave asked with a voice laced in curiosity.

"I think I have one. Lord Megatron even approved it, especially after I told him about my little adventure around and down the mountain and when I brought her down her and you called her, "Little Shadow." It gave me idea," Tarn answered Shockwave.

"_If you call me Little Shadow God help you Tarn," _Amber thought as she listened to the two mechs talked about her new name, _"I mean what's wrong with my name. I mean Tarn said he liked it. Why change it?"_

"I don't really have a choice in this do I?" was all she could say a little annoyed with the big mech.

"Not really," Tarn mused at her.

"What is it?" Shockwave asked him still on the computer. Amber couldn't help, but rub her head at the thought of a new name.

"Shadowrunner," Tarn said simply. Amber couldn't help, but look at him in surprise.

"Pardon," she said a little surprised at the name. It was defiantly not what she was expecting.

"Why not? Let's see: Everyone refers to you as a shadow as well you being unnaturally quiet and you seem to be light on your feet. You were able to make use of the terrain to get away from me when we first meet," Tarn explained to her.

"It's fitting," Shockwave interrupted Tarn. Both of them just started at Shockwave as he was working, "Tarn I think it's about time she and yourself get some rest, it's been a long day."

"True," Tarn just said simply before turning to Shadowrunner, "You can stay with me till a room is probably available."

"_Why does that sound so reassuring especially with the way you talk to me? " _she thought to herself, but she just nodded her head to Tarn.

"Right then. We'll see you in the morning Shockwave. Make sure to get something in the form of rest," Tarn said sarcastically to the purple mech whose gaze did not waver from the screen.

"Mind yourself Tarn," Shockwave warned. Tarn just chuckled a little before placing a hand on Shadowrunner's shoulder to lead her out only to now get a roar out of the dragon predacon.

"Hey!" Tarn yelled at the predacon as it stood at its official height revealing to be much taller than Tarn, causing Tarn to raise his cannon in the predacon's face. The commotion got Shockwave's full attention now, but before he could speak, Shadowrunner spoke softly, "Easy boy. It's ok. I'll be back tomorrow ok."

The predacon the shocked both mechs and as he just laid down, while still growling at Tarn. Shadowrunner just rubbed the side of the predacon's head to try to get him to stop growling.

"Nice job," Tarn just said still staring at the predacon.

"Thanks. I've learned when working with large animals it helps if you don't threaten them," Shadowrunner said as she kept rubbing the predacon's head, "Now if you put your gun down we can be on our way."

Understanding the situation Tarn lowered his cannon, still eyeing the predacon

"Right then. Shall we," Tarn moved to the side, so Shadowrunner could head towards the door. Shadowrunner gave Predaking's head on last rub, before walking past Tarn. Feeling his eyes watch her as she pasted him.

"Have a good night Shockwave," she said as her and Tarn walked out of the lab.

Author's Note: Well Amber is now Shadowrunner. I hope your all enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think.


	8. Interesting Night

**Ok I got a cute one for you all. My 2 year old niece saw a picture of Tarn on my phone and she called him Purple. She now calls Tarn of the DJD, Purple, because she can't pronounce his name right now. If she wants to see him, she asks to see Purple.

**Thank you for all the great reviews. Friendly warning, with Tarn's personality some of his comments might be wow, so enjoy

Chapter 8: Interesting Night

(Shadowrunner's POV)

"I like your new pet," Tarn broke the silence as they walked down the hall.

"He's not my pet," Shadowrunner told him as she stayed beside him as they walked. Still thinking about her name change.

"True, at least he likes you. I think he has it out for Starscream. Not too long ago Starscream tried to command him well wearing the apex armor. He got shaken like a ragdoll," Tarn said laughing.

"Why? Does Starscream yell at him or insult him?" she asked laughing a little herself.

"Yeah. Why?" he responded.

"There's the problem. You never yell or insult a creature bigger then you, because they can make your life a living hell that's why," Shadowrunner answered him looking up at him to see his reaction. It took him a moment to respond, "Good advice."

"Where are we going now?" Shadowrunner asked after a moment of silence passed.

"We are heading to my room for a good night's rest as humans would say," Tarn answered her as they turned a corner, "Though the bedding situation should be entertaining."

"I beg your pardon," Shadowrunner just said as she stared at him for his comment.

"Well you're not sleeping on the floor, I have some curtsy and I don't want to sleep on the floor since I'm still sore from my little trip. Unless you think you're strong enough to pull me up in the morning," Tarn answered sarcastically.

"I don't see that happening," was all she could say to him as she felt a shiver go up her spine at the thought. Tarn just laughed at her. A short time later they arrived at a door. She watched Tarn enter a code on the door causing it to open, but he did it too quick for Shadowrunner to catch.

"Ladies first," Tarn said as he gestured for her to walk a head of him. Shadowrunner just did as she was told, still nervous on the thought on how well this was going go. Walking in all she saw was what looked like a bed, a nightstand, and a desk. At the end of the bed she saw an open window. She could see the stars of the night sky. The bed looked like the examine table back in Shockwave's lab.

"Don't worry its more comfy then it looks," Tarn mused in her ear almost scarring her.

"Go ahead and lie down. I need to tend to a few things," Tarn continued as he walked over to his desk and took a seat. Shadowrunner walked over to the bed and just sat down and watched him. She was surprised that he was right. It was soft and comforting. It made her think of her bed back home. How soft it was and how her dog would curl up at the end to sleep with her. She was beginning to feel homesick again. She just stood up and walked over to the window to look out, but not without Tarn taking notice.

"What are thinking?" he spoke breaking her train of thought.

"Nothing," she said quietly. She didn't want Tarn to start getting on her case again about her thoughts.

"You're lying," Tarn said in a slightly lower tone as he as he stood up. Shadowrunner heard him walk up behind her, but she didn't move. She was enjoying looking at the clear skies. She had no idea it was nighttime already. She saw the full moon glisten in the night sky. She suddenly felt Tarn right behind her. Hands then found her shoulders making her squirm a little. Tarn really knew how to make her really uncomfortable really fast.

"How do you know?" was all she asked starting to get nervous sensing the change of tone in Tarn's voice.

"I've learned from watching you that when you get deep in thought you avoid eye contact and put your head down," he pointed out. Shadowrunner felt him start to squeeze her shoulders lightly causing her to look up at him.

"Then again its part of my job to watch the behavior of others. You just seem to be more interesting to watch," Tarn said as he shrugged his shoulders as he mentioned watching her.

"What makes me so interesting?" Shadowrunner asked returning her attention to the window, trying to ignore how close Tarn was to her. When she was human she never had any kind of relationship with a guy, so Tarn holding onto her this way was making her a bit uncomfortable. And he was picking up on it.

"Well let me see… obliviously because your female, you were human, you're respectful, you have an astonishing calming ability, your sweet, how you're handling your situation, and I could keep naming traits," Tarn spoke returning to his normal smooth tone and eased up on her shoulders a little.

"You know for an organic planet. Your world is quiet beautiful. You'll have to give a tour of it," Tarn said changing the subject catching Shadowrunner off guard.

"Even after your little adventure down the mountain?" she couldn't help but ask him.

"Painful as it was it just reminds me that even the most beautiful things have their dangers," Tarn answered her before dragging her back from the window, "Speaking of painful if I don't know about you, but that berth is looking better and better."

"Um ok," Shadowrunner was unsure of the whole thing.

"You're sleeping against the wall that way if I get called out I don't wake you too badly," Tarn said waiting for Shadowrunner to get on the berth. It was a tight fit, but they both managed. It was defiantly a tight fit. Shadowrunner felt a little uncomfortable since she ended up using Tarn's chest as a pillow.

"Remind me to put a request in for a bigger berth. Comfy?" Tarn joked not seeming to mind the situation.

"Disturbed more like it?" Shadowrunner trying to match his joke despite her discomfort of being so close to him. Especially to some of the comments he made earlier.

"Disturbed? I guessing your one that's never had many partners right?" Tarn asked shifting his head to look at her sideways.

"Actually I've never had one to be perfectly honest," Shadowrunner answered him well looking away from him, nervous on what he was going to say.

"Don't I feel lucky," Tarn mused.

"Nothing's gonna happen I have anything to say about it," was all Shadowrunner said as she forced herself to face the wall. Her back now facing Tarn.

"If I wanted something to happen there's not much you could do now is there," Tarn corrected her sarcastically. His words sent shivers up her spine, because she knew he was right.

"Well I'll let your mind dwell on that. Me on the other hand, recharge is sounding really good right now. See you in the morning sweet spark," Tarn said as he drifted off leaving Shadowrunner to dwell on his words. She couldn't help, but think about it and what Shockwave had told her. She worried. She turned her head around just enough to see Tarn drifting in and out, meaning he was still listening to her, so moving was no longer an opinion. She decided to take the chance to rest, so she just closed her eyes and drifted off.

(Tarn's POV)

Tarn woke a bit later he looked down to see Shadowrunner completely passed out and curled up beside him. He had to admit she was pretty cute a sleep. He wondered if she knew if she as right up against him, considering when he passed out earlier she had turned her back on him, but now she was facing him. Giving him almost a full view of her face. He admired her beauty.

Then the thought of the Autobots finding out about her. He remembered Lord Megatron telling him how the Autobots here protected humans, but Shadowrunner was no longer human she was cybertronian. Meaning she wasn't their concern. He would dare them to try and take her from him. He and his team would tear them all to pieces.

Coming out of his deep thoughts he just decided to star at Shadowrunner till he feel back to sleep. There was something about her that intrigued him. He wanted to know her better in every way. He couldn't wait to see what she could do. To see what type of fighting skills she had, if any. Either way he'd teach her to enjoy killing Autobots. Watching her sleep he made up his mind she'd be his to keep. Maybe one day she'd bare his sparklings.

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Even some insight from Tarn on the situation. Let me know what you think please. Even on my niece's comment(ok it was too cute not to share).


	9. Morning Walk

**Thanks for all the great reviews and encouragement. For Tarn, you all have to keep in mind he's still a Decepticon he's going to be possessive (not to mention he's still a guy). But for now I can say Predaking is gonna keep on him on his toes. You get to know my dracon Knightfang a bit more. I will most likely be introducing more of my Dracons. I would love to know what you guys think of them. For a friend I'm introducing a dracon I designed for them. His name is Iceclaw. As well as my original dracon that started my Dracons, Knightmare.

**Author's Note: Since I use _Italics _for thoughts I'm gonna use it for dreams too. Sound good. Oh and anyone who doesn't know "band" in the horse term is a group of horses.

Chapter 9 – Morning Walk

(Start of Dream)

_I felt the sun on my face as me and Storm racing through the wide open field, joined by one of the wild horse bands the roamed our land. Not a care in the world. I could see our home in the distance. We split off from the band and raced down to the house. Only to see my mom waiting for us. Storm let out a warm and happy neigh as my mom flagged us down. My mom just smiled her usual smile. Storm suddenly pricked up his ears and started backing up._

"_Storm what's wrong?" I yelled as he started freaking out and rearing. I managed to hold on. I looked up to see the sun and blue sky suddenly become covered with dark storm clouds. I looked back to look at my mom, but she wasn't there. The house and fences started falling apart. As Storm continued turning and freaking out he suddenly became a pile of dust. I fell to the ground. The ground that once held green grass, held only dirt now. I saw my hands. They weren't my human hands anymore they were Shadowrunner's. I felt my chord like braid dance on my back as looked up to see the wild horses disappear into dust. Then everything goes black._

(End of Dream; Shadowrunner's POV)

Shadowrunner sat up on the berth. The dream's events going through her head over and over again. She looked up at Tarn. Who was completely passed out. He was at the point of snoring from time to time. She was kind of glad she didn't wake him. She saw what looked like early morning light coming through the window at the end of the berth. She gently crawled off the berth, with all attempt not to wake Tarn up. His off colored comments aside he had been nice to her.

Shadowrunner got off the end of the berth without waking Tarn successfully. She stood in front of the window. The sight was beautiful the least. The sky had only started to lighten a little. They sky glowed a dark to light blue. She couldn't help, but feel sad. She missed getting up early. Going out and being greeted by Storm.

"_Storm I hope you made it home ok," _Shadowrunner thought to herself, but her thought was irrupted by grunting and a crash coming from the hallway. She looked over at Tarn who was still out like a light, not that she blamed him. He seemed to be constantly working at least from what she's seen and heard.

"_Damn. You have to be completely out for that not to wake you up," _Shadowrunner thought to herself as she turned back towards the door. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked up to the door as it opened for her and walking out. She stopped and looked back at the passed out Tarn on the berth and quietly said sorry as the door shut.

With a deep breath she walked in the direction of the sound. She quietly turned the corner, while still hiding behind the corner a bit to see the black and gold dragon mech she saw when she first came here. He was struggling to gather what looked like three crates he was carrying and had dropped them and was cursing up a storm. She couldn't help, but walk over.

"Hey do you need some help?" Shadowrunner said behind the dragon mech making him jump.

"Oh, geez you scared me. Tarn's wherein off on you," he spoke looking around her, "Speaking of which. Um, where is he?"

"He's still a sleep don't worry. Why are all so scared of him?" Shadowrunner asked him as she walked around and bent down to grab one of the crates.

"You don't know do you?" he asked her as he grabbed the other two, "Be careful."

"Ok. Know what?" she asked as she walked forward with him, well carrying the one crate following the mech.

"He's the leader of the Decepticon Justice Division. DJD for short. Their main job is to find and destroy any Decepticon that strays from the Decepticons. Tarn just so happens to be the worse of them all. I'd say be happy that your alive," he said. She could see in his blue eyes he was truly scared of Tarn and his friends. Shadowrunner thought for a minute before speaking.

"That bad huh," was all she could say.

"Yeah," he said before pausing and then continuing, "Just watch how low his voice is around you. If your spark starts hurting get away from him."

"Why?" Shadowrunner couldn't help, but ask.

"Tarn along with the DJD have modified their own bodies with I guess you could call torture devices. Tarn just so happens to have a special vocal processor which he can tune to victim's spark. He can make it go faster or slower. Slower to the point where it just gives up and kill the victim painfully," he fully explained. Making Shadowrunner's spark just hurt thinking of it. Time quietly pasted as they walked side by side. She couldn't help, but stare at him. He kind of reminded her of the predacon, but different.

"Just asking, but what are you? You remind me of the predacon, but at the same time not," Shadowrunner asked hoping she didn't offend him at all.

"I'm a dracon. We're decedents of predacons, just not the one you've met," He said as they came to a large door, "Thank you for the help. It's much appreciated. I can see why Tarn likes you, but for my sake and yours don't let your guard down around him that's all I ask," he said.

"Your sake?" she asked curious by his choice of words.

"When I came to Earth it was the medieval age. I guess you could say I picked up the ways of the knights I observed, which includes chivalry and now I can't stand seeing any female being mistreated," the mech said.

"Nice. At least I'll know who to run to if Tarn tries anything," Shadowrunner said giving him a smile. Her attention was quickly drawn down to the floor at the sound of something moving. She saw what looked like to her his tail come out from under what looked like a trench coat bottom and grabbed the crate from her.

"What the?" she started.

"Unlike most Dracons. I hide my tail and bring it out when I need it. It comes in handy when fighting, because the enemy doesn't see it coming," he said returning her smile.

"Smart," she said as the crates weight left her arms, "I'm Am.. I mean Shadowrunner. Sorry I'm still getting use to my new name. Sorry."

"It's alright. I know how you feel. My name's Knightfang. It's a pleasure to meet you," Knightfang introduced himself and despite the crates in both hands and tail bowed a little, "I can take it from her. You'd better get back before Tarn starts missing you and please stay safe."

With those words they turned ways and Shadowrunner walked back trying to remember where she came from. At the same time she couldn't help, but think how nice Knightfang was, why Tarn did not like him. While he seemed like he didn't like him at least. The way he looked at Knightfang when she first met the dracon.

"_Man where is everyone. Can I at least have one person, robot, whatever to show me where I'm going," _Shadowrunner thought to herself as she walked through the halls. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she was about to get her wish. She walked around a corner and walked right in to someone.

"Ow," she said only to have hear the same word come out of the one she walked into.

"Sorry," she said looking up at a black and orange mech well rubbing her head and him rubbing his arm.

"It's alright," he said. As he spoke Shadowrunner noticed the symbol on his chest matched the predacon in Shockwave's lab.

"Wait your Predaking right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Weren't a dragon last time I saw you?" she asked, "Ok I must be losing my mind."

"Yes. I overheard your ordeal when you spoke with Soundwave. I felt it would be better not to transform in front of you. I thought you'd been thought enough. I didn't want to scar you," Predaking explained.

"Very much appreciated," she said looking up him, "Wait, transform?"

"Yes. Everyone here has a different mode, besides robot mode. I'm sure Tarn will fill you in on that," Predaking explained, "By the way if Tarn gives you any trouble let me know."

"Ok. Thanks," Shadowrunner thanked him, "Speaking of Tarn. Would have any idea where Tarn's room is by chance?"

"Sorry no," he turned in the direction he came from and signaled for her to follow and she did, "We can see if Soundwave is up and ask him?"

"Sounds good," she said. They walked in silence side by side.

"She's knew," came a voice behind them.

"Back off Iceclaw," Predaking growled looking behind them. Shadowrunner looked back to see another dracon, but it wasn't Knightfang. This one was light blue, white, and black, but all the colors looked like it glistened like ice in the light, with deep purple eyes. He wore what looked like spiked dog collar and gloves over his hands and claws.

"Easy. I'm not gonna do anything to her. I'm just curious, since I saw her earlier. Plus you know I'm not that bad compared to some the other Dracons on this ship," Iceclaw stated to the predacon, but looking at Shadowrunner.

"Why does that not sound reassuring at all," she just stated, "Wait when did you see me?"

"I saw you when you were helping Knightfang carry those energon cubes. The only reason I didn't say or do anything is I was on duty," He explained. Predaking spoke before Shadowrunner could ask, "Dracons are mostly nocturnal, and so when everyone is a sleep these guys prowl the ship. Some are more sound minded then others."

"Yeah, but admit it. Even you would have a hard time spotting us," Iceclaw started sarcastically to Predaking giving him a quick smirk.

"That doesn't mean I can't smell you. Speaking of bed isn't it about time you start crawling that way," Predaking said giving the much smaller dracon a death glare, which made his message clearer. Iceclaw took the hint.

"I can take a hint," he simply stated, "Night."

With that he turned and walked way. Shadowrunner and Predaking just watched disappear behind a corner before turning back to continue walking. Then a question came to mind to Shadowrunner, "How many of them are there? The Dracons."

"Being here as long as I have, I've counted about four on the ship and two down on the planet," Predaking answered her, "Let's see we have: Iceclaw, Knightfang, Knightmare, and Phoenix on the ship. On Earth we have: Hybrid and Livewire. Those two are the ones you need to worry about more than the ones on the ship."

"Why?" Shadowrunner couldn't help, but ask.

"Because they have no sense of morals and are not sane or tame, you pick which one," Tarn's voice said turning the corner in front of them, "Hybrid and Livewire where Decepticons that end being lab rats for Shockwave when he needed to test something end result are two very dangerous and cybertronian eating psychos. Even my team has a hard time tracking much less getting a hold of them without almost getting killed."

Tarn walked up to them still eyeing Predaking, "Shockwave never told me you could transform."

"It was on a need to know bases. Especially with her around, I didn't think it would be proper to scar her half to death," Predaking told Tarn returning the stare. Shadowrunner didn't know to feel more scared about them starting a fight or Tarn getting mad at her. Tarn then turned his attention to her, "So where have been this morning?"

"I heard a crash out in the hall and went to go see what it was. Turns out it was Knightfang, he had dropped a few things and I helped him that's all. I got lost and then I ran into Predaking. Who was taking to Soundwave to hopefully find your room, so yeah," She fully explained. Tarn appeared to be processing all she said.

"So you do have a sweet spark," Tarn's tone changed from sounding cheerful to a bit annoyed before he said, "So you've met a dracon I see."

"Well technically two. I met Iceclaw too," Shadowrunner just added. Tarn just looked from her to Predaking.

"Don't worry I sent him on his way," Predaking said before Tarn could ask.

"Well then I thank you for that then," Tarn thanked the predacon before turning his attention back to Shadowrunner, "Come on."

Shadowrunner did as she was told and followed him, but not before thanking Predaking and wishing him a good day. She was still praying that Tarn wasn't mad at her.

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Tenshineko01 I hope you like Iceclaw in the new chapter. If I need to change anything about him let me know. Everyone else if you want let me know how you're liking my Dracons. The next chapter is coming.


End file.
